ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
Go Back Summary: Teleportation is the use of magical energy to transport mass over long distances in less than a second. Forms: Free Form Free form teleportation is when a powerful mage or sorcerer is able to teleport themselves to any location without the use of links. This is the hardest form of teleportation because the mage / sorcerer has to do everything themselves, and it is inconvenient also because only those who are intelligent and powerful enough can do it consistently and safely. It is highly illegal for a non-registered user to perform free form teleportation. Steps: # Free Binding Link Free binding link teleportation is when a user has access to link and anchor artifacts. Anchors are items that are the endpoint destination of a teleportation. A link is the start point and will bring along anything or anyone that is holding onto it. A link can not be used to teleport to another link and an anchor can not be used to teleport to another anchor. links can only be used to teleport to anchors and it is always one way. What makes this form of teleportation different from stationary binding link is that the anchor is a physical item or object that can be moved. The most common form for a anchor and link to be is that of a small stone ball (link) and a stone in a flat plate shape that can be easily put on the ground (anchor). Although links and anchors can take any physical form. Free binding link teleportation is perfectly legal as long as the items used are up to regulation. This means that often times home made links and anchors are illegal as they do not have the same safety precautions that the ones crafted by professionals have. Note: Anchors can be held and teleported to another anchor point if the user has a link artifact. Steps: # Stationary Binding Link Stationary binding link is the exact same as the free binding link teleportation except for one thing. In this form of teleportation the anchors are physical structures that are too large to move. Teleportation Efficiency & Safety: Teleportation naturally is not safe or efficient in any way. Most people when thinking about teleportation would think that the thing that is being teleported is the physical body. This is not true as it would be way too costly energy wise for it to be practical. Instead the soul that the body is binded to is teleported. This means that the physical body is dragged along by its connection to the soul. This also means that it is the soul that does all the work. For safety, teleportation without any precautions will result in a large explosion. This is because when the physical body appears at the destination there is air where the body is currently and it is displaced instantly. This high speed displacement will cause an explosion to occur. In order to counteract this, there needs to be a part of the spell that specifies that the air that would be displaced is teleported to where the body is coming from, essentially making the air and person trade places. Teleportation Trace: When an object or person is teleported it leaves a strong signature of the location it is coming from and this signature can be used by people to actually teleport there if need be. This is especially convientant for detectives following cases of illegal teleportation. Category:Ethereal Category:Magic Category:Types